Just a Hope Away
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Ok, I wrote this in honor of Valentine's Day and because I have given myself up to fluff.... Ok, it's a love triangle of sorts, Miyaken and another couple, but you'll just have to read to figure out the mystery couple! :P Hope you like it, I've never writ


Iori and Miyako had gone the park, not for any particular reason. Perhaps because it was a sunny day and it seemed to be a good idea. Hikari was with her brother, Takeru and Yamato, and all were on a vacation somewhere. Daisuke was somewhere, being an idiot as usual and Iori didn't trust Ken, so it hadn't been even brought up.   
Miyako sighed abruptly and pratically collapsed onto a bench, blushing a little, "Ahh... its such a beautiful day and Valentines Day is almost here and...." she couldn't quite keep herself from giggling and blushing harder. Iori couldn't help but smile, "Can you keep a secret Iori-kun? Well, actually, I'm sure that you can... So.." She took a deep breath, "Why on Earth, Miyako? How come you are telling someone? Well, of course you can trust Iori-kun, he's been your friend for a while! And if you don't tell him, then who will you tell?" She debated inwardly (A/N: I mean that she's thinking when I said that.) "Well, I secretly hope that this Valentines Day that Ken-chan (A/N: I know that boys generally have the suffix of kun, but if its a kawaii boy, a girl might add chan instead) will give me a Valentine... Because, well, you know, at my age getting a Valentine from someone means a whole different thing."   
Iori nodded, "I understand. And I know how you feel..." He let his voice drift into silence and then looked away. Miyako looked at him with a thoughtful look for a moment, but then stood up again, "Well, why don't we go somewhere for lunch? I'm getting hungry and it is about noon." She didn't exactly mean it, but she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. But Iori shook his head, "No, I need to go home for lunch, my Grandfather is expecting me for kendo." With a bit of a curt nod, he turned and walked off, with mixed feelings. Miyako looked after him for a moment, but then nodded to herself, and walked in the other direction.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Iori was sighing his way home when he tripped over a fuzzy green something. He let out a slight gasp at first but then couldn't help but smile when he saw it was Wormmon, not what he had been suspecting. "What are you doing out here Wormmon-san? Shouldn't you be with Ken-kun?" Iori questioned, stooping down in order to be at eye level with the worm-like Digimon. "Well... Ken-chan's been talking about this thing called Valentines Day and about Valentines being given out and wishing that he would get one from someone... I don't think I should tell... But, then again, you could probably help me, so why not? But you have to promise not to tell anyone, Ken-chan won't be too happy with me if he knows I've told others..." Iori nodded, "I won't tell, what reason would I stand to?"   
"Well, Ken-chan's been saying that he wished that Miyako-san would give him a Valentine. And I was looking around for Daisuke or Hikari or Takeru or any of you, because I want Ken to have a nice Valentines Day." Iori picked up Wormmon and moved to a nearby bench before setting him down. After contemplating the question for a little bit, Iori ran his hand through his short hair, "Ok. I'll help. I'll get Miyako-san to go to the park, near the statue of the sakura ki (A/N: sakura ki - cherryblossum tree) on Valentines Day at 4 o'clock. Just have Ken go at the same time." Wormmon hopped up and down enthusiastically, "Thank you very much, Iori-kun!" He hopped off.  
  
Iori stood once again and shook his head, "But I'm only doing this so that Miyako-san will be happy..." He reminded himself. Gazing into a store window he saw various heart adorned objects. Feeling a little blue, his shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh of defeat. "It'll never happen, Iori. For once, you should give in to fate..." He told himself, continuing walking down the darkening route to his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Next Day~~  
  
"Yeah, Miyako-san, someone will be meeting you in the park by the statue of the sakura ki today at 4pm. And yes, it is regarding Valentine's Day.And, I have to go now. See ya later and hope your 'date' goes well....." Iori hung up and slumped down in the chair in his room. On the desk, Upamon napped, having just gulped down even more than what Iori had had for lunch. He slowly got up and climbed onto his bed, turning over and facing down. His insides were screaming out, yelling at him for making such a deal with Wormmon. But he just kept shaking his head, closing the thoughts out.   
He knew Miyako would be happy, so would Ken, but he wouldn't care if Ken suddenley blew up. He just wanted Miyako to be the happy one on Valentine's Day. "Iori, your still young, there are plenty of more chances..." He told himself, but a voice from within told him that sure there were many chances, but how many of them would be as kind-hearted and caring as Miyako? Sure she could be flighty, but her goodness outweighed her bad-qualities.  
Turning over, he starred at the ceiling in wonderment, "But... I'm too young to be in love... I'm a mere 9 year old... But haven't you always been yelling at people for treating you like you are too young? But those were just when you wanted to be noticed and respected as a member of the team that was perfectly capable of doing anything that was needed to be done... This... This is different..." He asked questions of himself and answered them himself, all before rolling over again and falling into a troubled sleep.  
  
~~Later in the Park~~  
  
Miyako looked around, wondering who on Earth this 'mystery person' Iori had told her to meet could be. She was nervous, but excited, since Iori had also told her how this person had something to do with Valentine's Day. Sitting down onto a bench near the statue, she sighed and looked at the sky for a moment. Usually, the February sky was grey and unforgiving, but today, as if for the sake of Valentine's Day, it was bright and there were no clouds at all.  
"Hello, Miyako-san." said a quietly bright voice. Miyako turned, and lo and behold, there was Ken. "Oh, hi Ken-kun. What are you doing here?" Ken sat down next to her, "Well, Wormmon told me that someone would be waiting next to this statue for me at 4pm and that in regarded Valentine's Day. I'm just here because I would like to meet whoever it is." Miyako nodded, feeling a little shy.  
For a moment they sat in silence, until Miyako had worked up enough nerve to say, "That's odd. Iori-kun told me to come here to meet someone... also in regardance to Valentine's Day and to come at 4pm and stand next to this statue..." She turned slightly, gesturing towards the tall and glimmering statue of the sakura ki. "Well, I am probably about a half hour late... whoever it was, is probably gone now..." Ken sighed, turning to leave.  
"No! Wait!" Ken turned, suprised. "Ken-chan, wait... Whoever it was... she obviously didn't come, but don't let that spoil your day. And even if that person isn't here, someone else is..." She took a deep breath and dove headlong into it, "Because I like you and I was hoping you would be my Valentine.... If that's ok with you, of course..." She began to turn a little red and looked down at her feet, letting her voice vanish.  
Ken, also turned red. But he walked back to her and took her hands into his, "I thought you'd never ask... Because I was hoping for the same thing." He leaned over to give her a kiss and she willingly leaned forward, too. After parting from it, they looked at eachother for a moment, both feeling slightly embarassed. "Well... would you like to go to The Holiday Cafe? I hear they have a lot of good things to have for Valentine's Day." Miyako simply nodded, too happy to speak. Ken started off, but Miyako stood for a moment, "Oh... Iori-kun... Wherever you are right now, I hope you can hear me... Thank you so much, without you, my dream would never had come true." She said softly, and with that she turned and ran to catch up with Ken.  
Iori did hear her, he was on the other side of the statue the whole time to see how well it was going. He nodded silently, "Your welcome, Miyako-san. I'm glad that you are happy... I just wish that I could be with you and be just as happy..." Iori sighed, and turned away, leaning against the statue. He could feel a tear running down his cheek, a forewarning of more to come. And they did, he began to cry sitting on that cold, unwelcoming statue as the sun set.   
Some do things to make themselves happy, others just let the world drift by, while still others do things that, even though they may hurt them, will help those who they care about. 


End file.
